Miraculous Sealat
by tarynw
Summary: A oneshot based on the show Miraculous Ladybug. It's written like an episode of Miraculous Ladybug but in the Hetalia universe and with Sealat as the main couple.
**Had this in my head. Wanted to get it out. And for the record, this isn't exactly like miraculous Ladybug, I just mainly based it on the premise. Don't as me for more chapters, I want to leave it as a oneshot. Not sure if this considers regular or crossover. It'll put in regular for now.**

* * *

Latvia walked down the hallway. It was pretty early. The meeting won't be starting for a while, but It was better being early than being late. As he was lost in his thoughts, he was hit in the face with a door.

"Oh my god, Latvia are you alright?" A high pitch British voice asked the Latvian.

"Oh, Sealand, That explains it," Latvia said as hold his stinging face.

"I didn't mean it!' Sealand cried.

"It's okay, I know." Latvia said.

"Can I, at least, see it?"

Latvia lets go of his face to reveal a big red bruise.

"Garrgh, It looks bad."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. It'll heal in a few minutes." The grandfather clock down the hall chimed nine times. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late. See you later, Sealand." and Latvia hurried down the hall.

Sealand sighed as Latvia left.

"Nice going, Romeo." Chuckled a black fairy-like creature flew out of under Sealand's hat.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You couldn't have warm me where he was coming from."

The black creature was about three inches and a little muscle build.

"Blaming your fault on others." The creature tsked jokily.

"Oh, shut up Bika." Sealand rolled his eyes. "Wait, arrgh, I didn't ask him if he wanted to have a play date with me."

"Why not ask him on a REAL date."

"You know, He sees me as a kid. If I asked him that, He'll laugh at me."

"Aw, C'mon don't be like that. Hey, Since those meeting always start late anyways, go in there and try to ask him before you get caught." Bika flew down and gave Sealand's shoulder a little nudge.

"Yeah, You're right, let's go but just in case let try the secret passway." Bika flew under Sealand's hat again and they were off.

* * *

Latvia sat down at his destined seat. The meeting didn't officially started yet, so countries were still around the room mingling and Latvia was at his little corner of the room alone. Well, not really.

"Let me see your face. " A small red creature flew out of Latvia's pocket.

"It's fine. Rin, it's nothing."

Rin, a lanky red fairy-like creature who had the built of a ballerina, looked at him with her hands on her hips and an eyebrows raised. The thing a mother would do when she expect her child to be lying.

"Honest, Remember, I'm not like any of you other hosts."

Rin sighed. "I know but you know how I worry."

Latvia lowered his head and Rin kissed his bruised.

"Garrgh!" England screamed from across the room.

Latvia's eyes traveled across the room to see Sealand halfway out of the vent.

"So that how you keep getting in," England said. He bended down and grabbed Sealand's left ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!." Sealand shouted as England lead him out of the room.

"Don't you think sorry for him," Rin asked.

"Yes, I do but I don't want to get on Mr. England's bad side," Latvia said. "I'm not strong enough for fight him."

"You might not be, but I know someone who is." Rin smirked.

"I think it'll be best if we start the meeting already." England said. "Everyone to your seats."

All the countries sat down. Latvia looked over and notice that Miss Ukraine's seat was emptied. " _I worried if she okay."_ He thought.

"Alright everyone, listen up. This is important!" America shouted. "You all must have notice all the weird shit that have been going on lately." America put a powerpoint on the screen. " Like that giant ant in Zambia or that ghost woman from Saudi Arabia and do you know what those two events had in common?" America posted a picture of two figures, fighting the two creatures mentioned before. One of them were a red silhouette and the other was a black silhouette. "These two always show up at these events, right now Interpol don't know who or what they are but it seems like they have something to do with magic." He looked at England. "England, care to explain."

"What! I had nothing to do with this!" England yelled.

"Well, You are the country where all the magic comes from," America explained.

"He's got a point, Angleterre," France added.

And then a fight broke out. Again.

"Aiya! You westerners are so immature!" China shouted at them.

"Hey, And you're any better?" America snarked.

"What do you means?" China asked.

"You always complain about how we are immature, but do you ever look into a mirror. You act like a fucking five years old sometimes." America said.

"I-I do Not!" China was becoming flushed.

"Ah, yes you do,"America added. "You're obsessed with cute things, you have temper tandurms and cry over the stupidest things."

"Shut up, " China yelled at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're in the longest mid-life crisis ever." America joked.

"Shut up." China got angrier.

"Face it China, You're not big shit anymore. You're just stuck in past. " America said

"No, I'm not!" China said

"Keep saying that…" American smirked. "OOOOOLLLLLLLDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN."

Japan and Taiwan needed to move at the speed of light to hold China back. "Lemme at him, Lemme at him!"

"They all immature," Rin said as she looked at them with much disapproval.

"Just part of the job,"Latvia remarked.

"What?" Lithuania asked.

"Nothing," Latvia responded.

* * *

"Stupid America. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." China grumbled. After his outburst, China was encouraged to get some fresh air, so he went out to the courtyard. " I'm not that old." He tried to sit down on a bench but he miss it and fell on his back. "Ow, my back!" He groaned in defeat. Unknown to him, He was being watched.

"Poor dear." A woman said. She watched the Chinese man from a crystal ball. "Kids these days, am I right?"

The woman wore a yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline, puff sleeves, and a front slit dress. Under her dress, she wore black legging and black high heels boots that matched the black gloves she wore. She wore a long golden necklace with a pendant hidden between her large breasts.

"Look like he needs a little help," She said. She then walked toward another corner of her lair. There were a beehive but it didn't contain normal bees, these were magical bees. These bees had an ominous glow to them. "Can here my little darlings. Mommy needs you." The bees quickly flew to her and she caught the first one that came to her. "Go to him, my darling." She kisses the bee on its head and it was transported to China's location.

"Stupid American," China growled. He suddenly felt a stinging pain on the back of his neck. China started to lose feeling all over his body and he froze in place. Behind him, the bee had stung him and its stinger created an open cut and then crawled into his body.

"Hello there," China heard a sweet motherly voice talked to him in his mind. "I am Queen Bee. And I see that you're in distress. And I can help you." Her voice was sweet honey. His defensives fell and his mind blanks as he fell for her hypnotizing spell. "I can help you get some respect back….But you had to help me out first."

"Yes, my queen!" He said robotically. Black magic surrounded him as his body transform.

* * *

The meeting continued like normal. UNTIL A FUCKING CAR CAME CRASHING THRU THE FUCKING WALL!

"What the hell?!" Germany asked.

His question was answered by a creepy child-like laugh. When a the rubble cleared, a figure appeared. They resembled an overgrown child. They wore black flats, black knickerbockers and a yellow changshan with extremely long sleeves that hung so low that their hands weren't visible. Their long black hair was put into two long pigtails held by two golden ribbons. They wore a black mask that covered their face with a yellow design on it that looks like smiling face.

Latvia's eyes widened then narrowed. "Queen Bee."

"Who are you?" England demanded.

The stranger said nothing. They flew their left arm back and their sleeve grew and wrapped itself around another car. The villain giggled again before throwing it at the crowd of nations.

Luckily, all of them were able to drodged it. "Meeting dismissed!" Someone yelled and they all scattered.

During the panic, Latvia ran toward the janitor's closet undetected. "Alright Rin, He opened his jacket to for his fairy friend. "Time to transform!"

Rin flew out of his pocket and then phased into the boy's chest. A sphere of magical energy surrounded him as he transforms. He became taller and lankier like a ballerina. His skin turned a nice shade of dark pink, his hair grew down to his shoulders and became wavier, it turned into nice bright red. A red jumpsuit appeared on him as well as matching red and gold trimmed boots and gloves. Finally, a red eye mask appeared on his face with white see thru eye covering.

"Let's go,"He said, his voice also changed to sound a little more feminine.

On the other side of the building, someone else is taking action. "Do you think it's a he or a she?" He asked Bika as they ran thru the hallways looking for an empty room

"I don't know. Does it matter?" He asked.

"I want to know how to taunt them," Sealand explained. "Ah, Finally." Sealand sighed in relief. He finally found a unlock door. "Alright," He walked in and locked the door "Time to transform."

Magic energy also surrounded him. He grew taller and became more muscular, age wise he looked like a 14 years old than a 12 years old. His skin turned gray. His hair turned black and slick back. A black jumpsuit appeared on him, followed by black boots and black gloves and finally a black eye mask with white eye covering.

"Now let deal with this boiling BABY BEE." Sealand, who voice got a little deeper so he sounds like a teenager, smiled at the new nickname he gave the villain.

* * *

You, dear reader, are probably wondering, "What the hell is going on?" Well, I'll tell you.

Rin and Bika are spirits called miraculouses. Miraculouses are spirits designed to store great power but can not use themselves. In order for their power to be used, miraculouses need hosts. The host and the miraculous would fuse together to create a new persona for the host, one that has the characteristics of the Miraculous and the host and persona would be able to use the miraculous's power.

Each miraculous have certain powers unique to them. For example, Rin gives her host super speed while Bika gave his host super strength. But Miraculouses also share certain abilities like great agility.

For years, Miraculuoses and their hosts worked together to fight off the evil that normal people can't, dark magic.*

*For reference there a difference between black magic and dark magic. Black magic deal with dark themes like the occult and voodoo but it fairly harmfulness compare to dark magic Dark magic is far more dangerous because it deals with forcibly changing what naturally is. Changing the law of nature, brainwashing, and changing how the world is into one's own image.

Sadly, an one evil recently appeared. An evil stronger than anything the miraculous had faced before. Its name is Queen bee.

Queen bee is a villainess who she trying to put forth, a new world order. To complete her goal she is gathering all the magic she can. She had already captured almost all magical creatures, all but two, Bika and Rin.

Using her dark magic she enchanted normal bees to become like miraculeuses only they're parasites to their hosts, unlike, miracluoses who has a friendly partnership with theirs.

These worker bees as she called them possessed their hosts and change them into her slaves, also refer as worker bees.

Bika and Rin actually meet Sealand and Latvia on accident. Queen Bee had sent her worker bees after them and while running away they bump into them. Rin accidentally fused with Latvia when they first met. She tried to phase so she couldn't be seen but she phased into Latvia, who was passing by, causing him to transform. When he heard her predicament he decided to help her. Sealand and Bika's meeting wasn't like that. Bika hid under Sealand's hat when he accidentally flew into the phony nations. Bika flew out when Sealand went to the bathroom, told him of his issue and Sealand was happy to help.

They had been partners for months now and had gotten close seen.

Now back to the Story.

* * *

Baby bee continued raising havoc around the city. For what reason, only he know. "Yes, My little worker bee," His queen called to him. "Cause a disturbance and they'll came."

"HEY!" A voice yelled. Baby bee turned his head. On a nearby building stood a red figure. Their hair blew in the wind.

"Speak of the devil." Queen Bee said.

"Looks like you needs to be taught some manners" The red figure jumped off the building and ran towards him at great neck speed. Baby Bee quickly reacted and grabbed another car and threw it at them. The red figure dodged it. Baby bee grabbed another and tried again, then another, then another, then another. Each time, red dodged it. Baby bee was now getting annoyed. But then he got an idea.

He continued throwing cars as red continued dodging them, one of Baby Bee's pigtails grew jus like his sleeves and grabbed one of red feet, causing him to fall and unable to escape the car that was hurtling right at him.

Red brace for impact.

But no came. In front of him stood another figure, one of black. The figure had caught the car in his hands and then turned his head to red. The sunlight shining on his face made him look like an angel from heaven. Well, in red's opinion.

"You okay, Crimson?" He asked.

Crimson snapped himself out of his infatuation and gave his partner a joky smirk. "I was wondering when you would show up, Onyx."

"Sorry," Onyx apologized. "Couldn't find a place to transform."

Baby Bee got, even more, annoy now. "STOP IGNORING ME!" He shouted.

"Oh, so you can talk," Crimson noted.

"Well, then how about this." Onyx gave Baby Bee a taste of his own medicine and threw the car right back at him. The force caused Baby Bee to loosen his grip of Crimson and crashed into a building.

"You alright?' Onyx asked his partner in crime fighting.

"Yeah."

"Great" Onyx gave Crimson a charming smile. "Now let gives this Baby Bee a time out," He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Baby Bee." Crimson chuckled.

"Hey, He looks like a little kid,"Onyx explained

"Well, that better than- LOOK OUT!" Crimson tackled Onyx to the ground as another car barely passed them.

"Why are there so many cars in this city?!" Onyx shouted.

"It's New York," said Crimson. "EEEK!" Crimson grabbed Onyx once again to avoid another flying car.

"I wonder what he's after?" Onyx asked.

"Isn't it obvious, our miraclouses." Crimson dodged another car.

"I know that. I'm talking about the reason Queen Bee evilized him-BUS!" Both of them jumped over it. During their converstaion, they were able to get closer to their target now they're in arms length.

"You not going to win that way!" Queen Bee told her minion. "Try a new tactic!"

Both Onyx and Crimson were about to get the jump on him. When Baby Bee used his sleeve to grabbed on to some buildings and jump out of the way. He made his way on top of nearby buildings.

"There he is!" Crimson shouted.

"I go an idea." Onyx grabbed Crimson and used his strength to toss him toward the building.

But once again Baby Bee avoid him by jumping to another building.

"This will end up a wild goose chase." Crimson sighed.

"Should you use your lucky charm?" Onyx asked.

"Let try again." Crimson jumped down and Onyx caught him. Unknown to Onyx, Crimson was actually blushing when he caught him though he couldn't see because of his pink skin. Onyx got ready to toss him again but stopped when he saw that Baby bee was gone.

"Where did he go?" Onyx asked

Crimson jumped out of Onyx's arms. He searched the area. Baby Bee was nowhere in sight. "How did…?"

"ARRGH!" Onyx screamed. Crimson turned around to see that Baby Bee had captured Onyx, had him wrapped around in his sleeves. Baby Bee looked at him and once again chuckled his childlike chuckle.

Crimson stood his ground. He focused his energy into the palm of his hand. "LUCKY CHARM!" He shouted. Out of his palm appeared a small bubble of magic. The bubble then transformed into the item that would help him defeat this villain. A Stuffed panda toy popped out and landed in Crimson's arms.

"A toy?" He asked in confusion.

"Panda!" Baby Bee cried.

"What? This?" Crimson said snarkily.

"He's mine!" Baby Bee complained.

"Well, Come and get him." Crimson teased as he waved the toy back and front.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE! IT'S JUST A TOY!" Queen Bee yelled in his head.

"Oh, I wonder how easily it can rip." Crimson joked.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Baby Bee let go of Onyx and ran to Crimson only for Crimson to run out of the way at the last minute.

"You thinking, what I thinking?" He asked Onyx.

Onyx nodded and took the toy from him. "HEY!" Baby Bee turned to them. "Watch this." He then threw that the toy as far and as strong as he can.

"PPAANNDDAAA!" Baby Bee cried and ran to get the toy.

"I'll catch the toy and you catch him,"Crimson ordered.

"Alright." Onyx agreed. Crimson ran off and Onyx stayed behind. Like Crimson,he started to channel all of his energy. "CATACLYSM!" He yelled. All of his power was focus onto the palm of his hand. He then punched the ground in great strength sending a chain reaction down the street.

Meanwhile, baby bee was just in arms length of the toy. Until Crimson caught it, first. Onyx's cataclysm caused the ground under Baby Bee to collapses, trapping him in a sinkhole.

"That enough out of you!" Crimson said triumphily. "Time to De-evilize!" He threw the panda into the air where it transform into a yo-yo ball thing. Crimson caught it and flew the ball in Baby Bee' direction. The ball opened up like a flower in blossom, letting out some powerful magic. The magic was so strong that it trap Baby Bee in a forcefield. Baby Bee panicked as the evil in him was removed. The parasitic bee buzzed as it was taken out of its host. The bee was put into the ball where it was de-evilized itself. When it was pure again, the ball opened up and a normal bee came flying out. "Goodbye little bumble bee." Crimson called out. "Now let get everything back to normal." He threw his yo-yo- ball in the air. It exploded causing red magic dust to spread everything, fitting all that had been damaged, causing it to look like it never happened.

Onyx caught up to him. Crimson smiled when he saw him. He lifted his fist and both of them shared a fist-bump. "Pound it!" They chimed. Then Crimson's gloves disappeared.

"I'm transforming back," Crimson said in urgency.

"errrrggggh." They heard a groan nearby. China was there on the ground, holding his head.

"Go change back. I'll handle him." Onyx smiled to him. Once again, the sunlight framed his face perfectly. Crimson blushed again.

"Thank you," He said before running off.

"Keep your pants dry, Raivis," Rin told Raivis telepathically.

"RIN!" Raivis blushed a deep red.

* * *

"Those damn brats!" Queen Bee yelled. "Calm down, You'll get them ."

* * *

The next day, Everything was back to normal. The nations gathered around the meeting place gossiping about yesterday's events. China wasn't there, though, he wasn't feeling well, according to Hong Kong he woke up with a headache and very sore muscles. Russia was outside talking to Ukraine over the phone of what had happened.

Latvia overheard her say over the phone. "Oh, that terrible! I hope you and Belarus are alright. I would have been there but I needed to do things each."

"L-Latvia?" He turned around to see Sealand behind him.

"Oh, Hi Sealand. What the matter?" Latvia asked in curiosity.

"I was wondering…." Sealand looked down at his feet. "When you're not busy…. Can you come to my home and hang out? Just the two of us."

Latvia looked surprised. "Um, sure, I free on Friday."

"Really?!" Sealand smiled wide.

"Yeah," Latvia said. "8:00 am?"

"Sealand, what you doing here?!" England shouted from across the room.

"8:00 am!" Sealand agreed before running off to avoid England. Laughing all the way, celebrating his success.

* * *

 **That's it. Please like and leave a comment. :)**


End file.
